Vistor 2 A Trip to the Furture
by CharmingWhitelighter
Summary: Continued from VISTOR.Pier returns home to a perfect life. But then, diaster strikes when some unexpected guests and even more unexpected enemies show up for Christmas. Add in some dead realtives and Pier's perfect Christmas becomes anything but that.
1. Christmas Suprise

FUTURE 2023 

Pier looked around and smiled. It was Christmas morning. This was the exact Christmas she had been dreaming about since her dad left. Now, here she was, an 18-year-old. Her dad was back and her mom was amazingly happy. Her 6-year-old brother Parker was running around the living room of the Manor. His feet were making soft pitter-patters as he raced in circles calling out for the missing members of the family. Being somewhat young, he was really excited about presents. Plus, their cousins were coming over.

Pier grinned when she thought of her cousins. One, a boy, was just a couple of months older than she was. The other was a girl, the same age as Pete would be, if he were here. This was her 6th Christmas since Pete died. Pier looked at one of the ornaments on the tree and sighed. It was a family picture, made small enough to fit into a frame, which they hung on the tree every year. Even right after Pete died, when her mom was occupied with Parker and she didn't put up the tree, Pier put one up and hung that ornament. It was the only ornament on the tree. But every year, it was there without fail.

The doorbell rang. Pier realized that her parents weren't getting it. Parker was unsuccessfully trying to get them out of bed. Pier didn't blame them for sleeping in. They had been up all night playing 'Santa' for Parker's sake. Pier reluctantly got off the couch and pulled her silky chestnut hair into a ponytail. Still in her pajamas, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror in the front hallway. She laughed aloud to herself. She had on a pair of boxer pants, which did not match with one of her dad's oversized white sweatshirts. _At least she looked Christmas-sy_, she thought as she caught sight of Parker running by her. He was decked out in a pair of Batman pajama's that used to belong to his cousin. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming." Pier yelled as she turned the doorknob. She opened the door to reveal her cousins. The walked inside, dumping their coats on the coat rack, missing the actual hooks like they did every year. Wyatt, who was just a little older than she was, gave her a quick hug.

"Where's Parker?" Wyatt said, just as Parker appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. He flexed his scrawny muscles and Wyatt started chasing after him.

"You'd never guess that Wyatt just turned nineteen, would you?" His younger sister, Paisley asked. Paisley looked just like her mother Piper. She had cascading brown hair and chocolate brown. She didn't look anything like Wyatt, whose blond hair and green eyes came from his father Leo. But no one talked about Leo.

Pier shook her head and laughed. "Never." She closed the door and turned to walk into the living room. She heard swearing from behind the front door and a loud clunk. She ran back over and opened it. Her Uncle Ethan was standing there, pretending to be angry, his arms filled with presents. He dropped them unceremoniously into his daughter's hands and Paisley put them under the tree. He reached out and gave Pier a hug. She returned it.

"Where's your mother?" He asked. He was the only one who actually managed to get his coat on the hook. Pier pointed upstairs. Ethan started up the stairs when he froze. Pier walked towards the stairs to see what was going on. That's when she saw what had stopped him. Wyatt had been chasing Parker when he caught sight of the same thing. He stopped in the middle of his game. He looked ridiculous. He was wearing his really old Batman cape, which was tied, around his neck. Paisley, who noticed the unusual silence, came out of the living room. She looked up the stairs and gasped. Pier just grinned silently to herself.

Ethan was the first one to recover. "Cole?" He choked out. Her father just nodded his head and continued to descend down the stairs with Paige at his side. Cole stuck out his hand and Ethan accepted it, bewildered. Cole shook hands with him then turned to look at Wyatt.

"Wyatt. God. You're what? 19?" Cole asked. All Wyatt managed to do was nod. Then Cole caught sight of Paisley. He gasped this time.

"Jesus Christ. I think I'm looking at a ghost." Cole said, walking circles around Paisley. Paisley just stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're the spitting image of Piper. Amazing, isn't it?" He asked Paige, who had come down the stairs. Now Parker ran into the room.

"Wyatt. Where did you go? You were supposed to find me." Parker whined, then he caught sight of his dad. "Daddy!" Parker ran into Cole's arms for a hug.

"But how?" Ethan asked, still in a state of shock. Cole looked at Pier and smiled.

"Why don't you ask the time traveler." He said, nodding at her. Pier took a deep breath and started to explain.

"I was baby-sitting Parker. Somehow, he tapped into his powers and broke into the attic, accidentally conjured up a time portal and I fell through it. Mom went nuts and ended up summoning dad, who already knew what had happened. Then, eventually, I came home. And dad decided to stick around and be a father." Paige said, directing a smile in her uncle's direction. Everyone laughed when they saw the look on Ethan's face. Ethan, not being a witch, wasn't used to all of this magic. He let his kids use it, but since Piper had died, he had no one to explain it to him, except for Paige. But his sister in law was always consuming herself with work, ever since the death of her sister and the departure of her husband.

Everyone moved into the living room to start opening presents. They all laughed at Parker, who's enthusiasm was contagious. Soon, even Wyatt and Pier were running around the room like little kids. Paige and Cole were snuggling up together in a chair and Ethan sat on the couch next to Paisley. Then the doorbell rang. Wyatt was closest to the door, so he opened it. And stared.

When Wyatt didn't come back in the living room, Pier walked into the front hall to see what was going on. She too stopped and stared. She couldn't believe it. Paisley, who had just let her wild side get the better of her, came running into the front hall, sliding on her socks. She looked up, and passed out. Cole caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently.

He looked up to see what made her faint and felt his heart harden. Standing up to his full height, he steeped in front of Wyatt and Pier protectively, while Paige came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He face was hard and cold, her eyes empty.

"What do you want Leo?" He asked.


	2. Followers

PRESENT 2005 

Piper and Paige were in the attic, flipping through the book. Their new whitelighter, a young man named Adian, was out, it being Christmas.

"Hey Wyatt. I love you so much. So much." Piper said as she cradled her 4-month-old son Wyatt in her arms.

"Alright. Time to give Wyatt to Auntie Paige." A pregnant Paige said to Piper, gently taking the smiling blond-haired, green-eyed boy from his mother. Piper sighed.

"You know Paige. You're going to be the one asking me to take Pier off of your hands soon. You realize she's not going to just hop out of you full grown right?" Piper asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Of course I know that." Paige replied as Cole walked into the attic.

"What do you know?" he asked, kissing Paige on the forehead and taking Wyatt from her. Paige tried to look mad, but it wasn't working.

"What do you know?" Cole asked once more.

"That if she doesn't come out of there soon, I'm going to blow up like a balloon." Paige replied, referring to Pier. Cole smiled and Piper laughed.

"I have an idea, but you have to agree to it before we can do it." Piper said as she heard the doorbell ring. Getting up, she started down the stairs with Wyatt in her hands. Paige and Cole followed, holding hands.

Piper reached the door and opened it to reveal a man standing on the porch. Piper caught her breath. It was Ethan. He was a man Piper had met at the hospital when she had Wyatt. They had gotten pretty serious and Piper had decided, with permission from Paige, to tell him that they were witches. Ethan had freaked. He ran away, but Piper couldn't blame him. She was just surprised that he was here.

"Piper. These are for you." Ethan stammered out as he handed Piper the single white rose that he held in his hand. He handed her a small box and a larger one. "The bigger one is for Wyatt. The smaller one is for you." He explained.

"Ethan?" Piper asked.

Ethan looked at her. "Yeah?" He asked in reply.

"You can breathe now." Piper said, a smile forming on her face. Ethan let out a deep breath and Piper laughed.

"Listen Piper." Ethan started. Piper went to interrupt him, but Ethan stopped her. "Let me talk. I was wrong to run like that. I just…freaked. I've heard about things like that, but I didn't think they actually existed. And when you killed that thing and the green goo went everywhere…" Ethan was referring to a demon they had vanquished in front of him. That was the final straw for him, and that's when he ran. "I just…I was stupid. I'm sorry. I can deal with that stuff. I can do it, because I really care for you. I mean…damn it Piper, I love you. I mean I really love you. And I was wondering if I could have a second chance?" Ethan asked hopeful. Piper did all but jump on him.

"Of course. I…I love you too Ethan. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Piper said.

"Well then. You can open the box now." Ethan instructed. Piper unwrapped it and gasped. It was a black velvet box. Ethan took it gently from her and got down on one knee. He looked up into her eyes and it seemed to them like the world disappeared. They didn't notice Paige and Cole standing in the front hall, Cole's arms wrapped around Paige. Paige looked up at Cole and smiled.

"I don't have some romantic speech. It's just me, Ethan Rockwell. I stand before you as a man willing to spend the rest of my life with you. That is, if you'll marry me?" Ethan said as he opened the box to reveal the diamond in the center. Piper gasped again. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that no words could come out. Finally she managed to stammer out an answer as the tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

"Ethan. I would marry you in a heartbeat." She said softly as he slipped the cold ring on her quivering hand. Ethan was about to kiss her when Wyatt gurgled. Piper looked down at him and Ethan picked him up.

"That is, if it's okay with the man of the house here." Ethan said, referring to Wyatt. Piper took him out of Ethan's arms and handed him to Paige.

"I don't think he will mind." Pier said as she wrapped her arms around Ethan and kissed him. Paige, although she didn't want to break up the moment, coughed. Piper turned around and saw them standing there. Then she realized what they were waiting for.

"Oh right. Sorry. Ethan come in." Piper said, closing the door behind him. "I said that I had an idea. Well, we can go see Pier.' Piper announced. When she received no response, she looked around.

"Piper. You do realize that she isn't actually born yet, right?" Paige said. She didn't want to burst her sister's bubble, but it was impossible to go see Pier.

"Not the kid in your stomach Paige." Piper said. Sometimes Paige could have a brick for a brain. "We go into the future." Silence filled the room.

"Yes." Cole's deep voice filled the room. It was immediately followed by Paige's voice.

"Let's do it."

Piper looked at Ethan. She had told him about Pier before, but he didn't know if he would go for it.

"You want my opinion?" Ethan asked, obviously confused. Piper nodded.

"We're engaged. You're going to be apart of this family soon. Might as well meet your future niece." Piper said. Ethan nodded.

"Alright then." He replied. The headed up to the attic and didn't notice two figures slip in through the front door. A woman, holding a small baby motioned to the man and they followed the four upstairs.

Up in the attic, Piper drew out the triqueta as Paige read the spell to activate it. Piper doubled checked to make sure Wyatt was asleep and grabbed Ethan's hand. He squeezed it and kissed her on the cheek. Cole wrapped his arms around Paige and the four of them headed towards the blue mist. Ethan closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"It's alright honey." Pier's voice said to him as they floated through the mist.

No one noticed Leo and Phoebe who had entered the attic, carrying their child. The young boy, Tyler moved in his mother's arms, but did not wake. Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in the direction of the time portal. They walked through it into the future.


	3. To the Future We Go

FUTURE 2023 

Leo Wyatt walked into the manor with Phoebe closely behind him. A teenager followed. He had sandy brown hair and piercing green eyes. Ethan was standing next to Paisley, who had become conscious. Wyatt walked over to Leo. He stared at him before bringing his arm back. Catching him square in the chin, Wyatt continued to punch him. Cole sprang forward and pulled Wyatt off of Leo. Leo stood up, blood dripping from his mouth. No one moved. Finally, Pier spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked icily.

"It's Christmas. A time where family gets together." Leo responded.

"You're not family." Paige spoke up. Phoebe turned to face her.

"So you and Cole, huh? Started a little family. Slut." Phoebe said calmly.

Paige went off. "Last time I checked, you were the slut! You were the one sleeping with your sister's husband! I am not even in the running for a slut! You are!" Cole put his hand over Paige's, to calm her down. Phoebe looked hurt.

Suddenly, something in Pier's mind clicked. She stared at Phoebe. "You're supposed to be dead." Everyone turned to stare at her. Phoebe looked confused. Pier repeated herself. "You. Are. Supposed. To. Be. Dead." She said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked. Pier shook her head to clear the tears.

"When Aunt Piper and Petey died, you died too. What did you think that I don't remember that night? It's haunted me since then." Pier stated. Wyatt came next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You were sitting on the porch that night. You were waiting until my mom and dad came home. But when you saw them, you panicked. You hid behind the bushes, and they didn't see you. About 10 seconds after they went inside, Aunt Piper showed up. She was never supposed to be there, but Pete…" Pier's voice caught in her throat. "Pete cut his arm and I didn't want to disturb mom and dad, so I called her and she said she'd be over in a minute or two. And you saw her and came out of the shadows. You guys started arguing, but heard me screaming. And then…you died." Pier wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.

Everyone turned to look at Phoebe. Phoebe looked at Leo, but he stared back at her as well. Embarrassed she put her head down and mumbled.

"What was that?" Pier asked.

"I made a deal with the demon." Phoebe said, a little louder. "It was some stupid little deal."

Wyatt managed to ask the question that was on all of their minds. "Are you trying to tell us that in exchange for your nephew and sisters life, you made a deal to stay a live?"

Phoebe nodded sheepishly. This time it was Pier who snapped.

"My little brother died. And it's your entire goddamn fault. I hate you! I hate you so freaking much!" Pier ran at Phoebe, her fists raised. Wyatt managed to intercept her and ended up getting hit in the face. Pier immediately apologized. Then there was complete silence. Again. Finally, Leo spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked, directing his question towards Ethan.

Ethan looked at Pier and Pier nodded. "Ethan Rockwell." Was his curt reply.

"I mean in relation to the family." Leo said, just as rudely.

"I'm Piper's husband, and Paisley and Wyatt's dad." Ethan said. Leo was about to open his mouth when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs towards them.

Everyone turned towards the stairs and gasped. Smiling, Piper, holding hand with Ethan and carrying Wyatt came down followed by a pregnant Paige and Cole. Pier rushed over to them and hugged them.

Ethan from the future broke through and stood in front of Piper. He reached out and touched her cheek, while his own tears fell to the ground. However the moment was broken rather quickly. Pier yelled in horror when she saw what came down the stairs next.

"Hello everyone." Present Phoebe said cheerfully as she cradled baby Tyler. Leo appeared behind her and waved slightly.


End file.
